The present invention relates to natural language scripting, and more specifically, to natural language assertion statements for user interface testing of web pages and computer applications.
Currently, various testing tools running on a computer may provide to users testing computer application user interfaces the ability to record test scripts and to visually specify assertion points. For example, Rational Functional Tester may include computer implemented methods that may allow testers to record test scripts by running on a computer the user interface to be tested and visually selecting verification points (i.e. assertions).
However, the resultant test scripts produced by the various testing tools are generally made up of instructions that are programming language statements. Such programming language statements may not be readily understandable, editable, and sharable by non-programmers. Thus, the test scripts produced by current testing tools may become a major barrier for non-programmers who want to be able to understand and to modify test scripts for their own uses.
As can be seen, there is a need to provide non-programmers with the ability to more easily understand and to modify test scripts to test user interfaces.